fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer (Starcross)
History The legend of Lucifer is a well-known one. The angel Lucifer, the highest of God’s creations, rebelled against her creator out of arrogance and vanity. She dragged down a third of all angels with her, and, as punishment for her sins, was defeated by her eldest sister and banished to the lowest, darkest circle of Hell, where she remains to this day. That’s how Heaven likes to tell it, anyways. In truth, the angel Lucifer was the lowest of all angels. She was one of many - a mass-produced angel with the most generic, common name of all, left to perform menial work due to her lack of notable skills in any category Heaven found useful. She performed her work, day after day, diligently and dutifully. She didn’t question Heaven’s rule, even as her friends and coworkers did. Not until they started Falling, banished for minor slights that just seemed to pile up. Confused and upset over the unfair trials of her friends, Lucifer began to - silently - question Heaven’s rule. She began to falter in her work and prayer, and began to secretly spy on high-ranking angels. Disgusted by the hypocrisy and corruption she saw, she began to see the rulers of Heaven as unworthy of their titles. This belief only intensified, the more she saw of Heaven’s corruption. She tried to help. She gathered a small amount of followers - mostly other low-ranking angels - and tried to expose Heaven’s corruption. However, this only resulted in all her behavior being discovered by high-ranking angels. As punishment, she was immediately stripped of her wings and banished from Heaven. Lucifer was lucky to survive her Fall. She was located shortly after by a young Beelzebub, formerly a friend of hers, who helped her recover from her Fall. Horrified and hurt by what had occurred, and feeling personally betrayed by the angels that had once seemed so reliable and kind, Lucifer never let go of her plans to expose Heaven’s corruption. There were more like-minded allies outside of Heaven. Other disgruntled fallen angels and demons. Her interactions with them caused her to lose her angelic nature entirely, becoming a demon. This only served to further increase demonic trust in her, however, and as she amassed followers and allies, she quickly found herself becoming the strongest, most influential demon in Hell. Granted the title “King of Demons”, she executed her long-awaited rebellion against Heaven. The war was disastrous - countless demons and angels were killed, and though many angels turned to assist Lucifer, in the end, it was not enough. Her armies were scattered, and she was defeated in single combat by the leader of Heaven’s armies. However, she would not die. Her sheer willpower and devotion made it impossible for her opponents to slay her. Instead, she was sealed in the deepest reaches of Hell, with a seal formed by the power of all of Heaven’s strongest angels. Her name was struck from all Heavenly records and all angels who shared her name were either renamed or killed. She was renamed Satanael, the most insulting term in the angelic language, but warped into a name, and Heaven falsified her history to prevent any other low-ranking angels from rising up as she did. At the center of Hell, the King of Demons slumbers in her seal, chipping away at it bit by bit as she stirs in her sleep. Escape is inevitable, as no angel is foolish enough to enter the depths of Hell when such an unsteady peace exists between Heaven and Hell. One day, the King of Demons will rise again. Appearance Lucifer is a tall, stocky woman with broad shoulders. She is both muscular and chubby, with particularly muscled arms, legs, and stomach. She has dark brown skin, and long, dark brownish-red hair. Her hair goes down to about her waist, and is done up as a very low ponytail with two bright red bows - one near the end, and one at her neck. She has bright, piercing red reptilian eyes, and the clawed hands and feet of a demon. She has somewhat small, pointy red horns, similar to those of a small goat, and scaly freckles. She has a long red spaded tail and broad, leathery batlike wings. Her mouth is filled with sharp teeth and a forked, serpentine tongue. Her skin is covered in black tattoos, depicting angels, demons, and dragons, along with a variety of magical symbols. In her original angelic form, Lucifer was shorter, with none of her demonic traits. She had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and warm, golden wings. In terms of clothes, Lucifer tends to dress roughly despite her soft disposition. She wears biker jackets, along with bandannas. Her shirts are typically somewhat simple, with designs - often demon related (such as pentagrams). She wears either tank tops, or rolls up the sleeves of her shirts. On occasion, she wears nicer dress shirts, though she treats their sleeves the same way. Lucifer wears jeans, often ripped, or flame/dragon-patterned pants. She often wears a hakama instead of normal pants, whether divided or undivided. She generally prefers pants, but on occasion, wears ankle-length skirts. She often wears dark thigh highs and tights, complete with combat boots. She wears spiked bracelets as well, and pentagram or demon themed jewelry. Underneath her tops, she always wears a tight sarashi. As King of Demons, she sometimes wears an ornate crown, but avoids doing so as she feels it distances herself too much from the average demon. Personality Lucifer is a passionate idealist, completely devoted to her altrustic ideals and beliefs. Though often intimidating, she has nothing but the best intentions. Her main focus is on freedom - freedom from oppression, harm, and exploitation, the freedom to live as one pleases and pursue one's goals and dreams. She wants people to be able to be independent. She loves angels just as she loves demons, believing that both deserve safety and freedom just as any other being. In Heaven, high-ranking angels portrayed themselves as parental figures to low-ranked angels - a behavior that Lucifer mimics in her treatment of demons. She is outspoken, honest, and charismatic. She is very loyal to her cause and very protective of those who follow her. She loathes the high-ranked angels of Heaven, despising their corruption, selfishness, and hypocrisy. While other angels deserve freedom, their leaders only deserve death for creating this situation in the first place. Ideally, Lucifer would want to avoid conflict, and simply allow Heaven and Hell to mesh peacefully, slowly allowing Heaven to heal and change. She fears becoming a tyrant more than anything else, and is often uncomfortable with the blind devotion that some of her followers treat her with, believing that they should follow their own beliefs and act independently. Lucifer is a kind and gentle maternal spirit. She is, ultimately, somewhat of a softie. She is usually calm, though there are a few things that can set her off. She grows attached quickly and forms strong bonds with those she interacts with, part of the reason why she has so many followers. She falls in love quickly, though she tends to avoid relationships, as she has more important things to attend to. Still, she is affectionate and sweet, though somewhat clingy and prone to loneliness, something that only worsened after escaping from her seal. She is an immensely passionate and emotional person, and cries a lot. Despite her intense hatred of Heaven's current nature, she still feels immense guilt over much of what she has done and what she believes, a leftover of its indoctrination. She is prone to mood swings and tends to be self-destructive. She is extremely uncomfortable with not being in control and not feeling free. She is rebellious and stubborn. Though suspicious of those she does not know, she trusts those close to her a lot, though she rarely forgives and never forgets any actions they take that she sees as harmful. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Lucifer, the Great Red Dragon. Called Satan / Satanael by angels (Satan is more a general term for any demon, particularly high-ranking ones, while Satanael refers to Lucifer directly) Classification: King of Demons MBTI: INFJ Alignment: Chaotic Good Color Identity: White/Black/Red Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable. Lucifer does not exist in accordance with linear time. Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 7'6 Weight: 250 lbs or so Likes: Freedom, meats, seeing people succeed in their aspirations, children, tea, happy endings Dislikes: Small spaces, authority, failure, being alone, traitors and manipulators Affiliation: Heaven and Hell Combat Statistics Tier: At least 3-B | 2-B | At least 2-B | 2-A Powers and Abilities: Magic, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Barrier Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Sealing, Summoning, Reality Warping via reality wheels, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Adaptation, Resistance to magical and physical attacks (including hax such as Reality Warping, Matter, Mind, Soul, Conceptual, Causality and Space-Time Manipulation, among many others), Acausality (Capable of defying universal causality; provides immunity to non probability-based Precognition), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (Composed out of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; her sheer willpower allowed her to regenerate even after her body and soul were completely destroyed across space and time, regarded as effectively unkillable by Heaven) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Her seal alone, manifested in the material universe of Reality, is large enough to draw in and absorb surrounding galaxies and distort the fabric of space and time, and even while asleep, her power is far superior to every other demon) | Multiverse level (Far superior to every other demon even in a dormant state; chips away a substantial part of her seal on a daily basis when even the combined efforts of the strongest demons can't do anything more than superficial damage to it) | At least Multiverse level (Vastly superior to her power while asleep, capable of matching the strongest angels) | Multiverse level+ (After having her body and soul erased across space and time again, Lucifer's seal was completely destroyed, allowing her to access the full extent of her infinite sealed magical power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Incomparably faster than Galactic Witches) | Immeasurable (Exists beyond the restraints of space, time, and causality) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Vastly superior to Valkyria Neptune, who can lift Kyarne, a literal star) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic | Multiversal | At least Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Killing her material body is useless, however, as her true form transcends time and space) | Multiverse level (Her seal alone is capable of tanking everything every demon in Hell can throw at it at once) | At least Multiverse level. Her regeneration makes her difficult to kill. | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless. Range: Universal. | Multiversal. | Multiversal. | Multiversal+. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Lucifer is Hell's greatest tactician and leader, a charismatic king who united demonkind in a matter of years, through nothing but sheer charisma and devotion. She approaches magic with the same devotion, and is therefore an extremely powerful and knowledgeable mage. Her magical abilities and knowledge are without par in Hell. She is similarly peerless when it comes to her strategic prowess. Though she ultimately lost the War, she managed to defeat many of Heaven's greatest warriors and brought the war into Heaven itself, something no other opponent of Heaven's has managed to do. Weaknesses: Lucifer's seal remains in her body even when she's unsealed it, and is bound to her body and soul, limiting her power. The seal can be reconstructed from there by anyone with sufficient magical knowledge. Key: Material Manifestation | True Body (Sealed / Asleep) | True Body (Unsealed / Awake) | True Body (Completely Unsealed / True Power) Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Lucifer’s magical array is of the greatest quality, unsurprising for the strongest of all demons. Although once she was an average angel, her power and array has developed so drastically that it is almost unrecognizable. Her magical array is naturally well-versed in the use of all types of magic, is exceptionally hardy and quick to recover. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as a demon, Lucifer can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Lucifer’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel across intergalactic and even universal distances. Radar: Lucifer’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Lucifer’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Lucifer’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As a demon, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Powerful magical barriers and spells are a part of her body, allowing her to withstand magical attacks from opponents on her level. The power of her physical blows is comparable to that of her magical attacks. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Lucifer is in legitimate danger. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Note: A continued work in progress. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Acausality Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Angels Category:Barrier Users Category:Causality Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Concept Users Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non Corporeal Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2